Conventionally, recordings can include embedded attribute data in the data stream enabling playback of the recording containing the attribute data by a playback device. The attribute data can contain information unique to the recording. However, conventional attribute data embedding methods may locate the attribute data at the beginning or the end of the data stream which may result in loss of the attribute data with respect data stream segments excised from the data stream. Additionally, attribute data embedded within recordings within the audible range of human hearing may generate background noise during playback of the recording and conventionally embedded attribute data within recordings can be lost when transcoded. Moreover, conventional playback of a recordings embedded with attribute data may not include global positioning data continuously embedded a intervals in the recording nor a coordinate encoded geographic space adapted to identify the location coordinates associated with real time recording.
There would be a substantial advantage in an inventive geospatial recorder operable to continuously embed global positioning data at intervals in the data stream of a recording at an embedding frequency at the upper end or outside the audible range of human hearing and to provide a geospatial recording system operable to concurrently playback the recording and display a geospatial representation of a coordinate encoded geographic space adapted to generate one or more coordinate location indicators corresponding to location coordinates continuously embedded at intervals in the data stream of the recording and to provide editors useful in editing the data stream or data stream segments of the recording without loss of the embedded global positioning data.